Wasabi Izuno
is a genin of Konohagakure. Appearance Wasabi has short, spiky brown hair and green, cat-like eyes. Her outfit consists of a light green, sleeveless hoodie shirt, that is cropped with a mesh attire underneath, and puffy green shorts. She also dons a cat tail, attached to her waist by the belt loops of her shorts. After graduation, Wasabi is seen sporting a dark green forehead protector. After graduation, Wasabi changes her attire to a sleeveless green hooded vest over a mesh shirt, brownish green shorts with mesh leggings and brown shoes. She is still seen sporting a cat tail. Abilities Wasabi excels in fūinjutsu, able to employ a variety of cat-like traits from her scroll. She can alternatively use this fūinjutsu to restrict a person's movements. She is also considered among the two fastest shinobi in her Academy class. She can use Medical Ninjutsu to heal injuries, though she's regarded as not being cut out for it.Boruto episode 37 New Era Academy Entrance Arc On the day of the entrance ceremony, as everyone began looking for an absent Boruto Uzumaki, he suddenly appeared, crashing a train into the Hokage Rock, which left Wasabi amazed at his antics. During the Summoning Technique class, Wasabi showed excitement in the prospect of being able to summon her own animal of choice, but was disgusted by the choices the boys made in terms of their personal preference of summons. Later, her class was assigned by Shino to shadow a non-shinobi workplace to better understand its lifestyle. Along with Sumire Kakei and Namida Suzumeno, Wasabi was injured by a man possessed by dark mysterious chakra while working at a water purification plant. She was sent to the hospital after being saved by Naruto Uzumaki. After being discharged, Wasabi and Namida were seen leaving with her families. School Trip Arc Wasabi and her Academy class went to Kirigakure for a field trip, where they were greeted by their tour guide, Kagura Karatachi. Graduation Exams Arc Wasabi was very upset with Namida when she found out that the latter decided not to continue her career of becoming a shinobi. Thanks to Sarada and Shino's help, however, Namida's parents gave her the permission to pursue her career of choice, rekindling the girls' friendship. During the exams, taking up Shino's subtle offer to steal the test answers for the written test, Wasabi was able to pass the exam. Later, during the practical test, Wasabi and Namida were quickly knocked out by Konohamaru. When the remaining students regrouped, Boruto apologised to his friends for "failing" them and devised a series of plans to pass the test, which involved Wasabi teaming up with Metal Lee for an initial assault to make the proctors scatter. After successfully playing their part in rescuing the captured students and eliminating the other proctors, Wasabi lent a helping hand in Boruto's fight against Kakashi, lending her chakra for a cooperative fūinjutsu to pin the Sixth Hokage down long enough for Boruto to grab the bells. Ultimately, the strategy was unsuccessful due to a time out. However, despite no one getting the bell, Kakashi passed all the students as they succeeded at the test's true goal; loyalty and team-work. Later, she was put on Team 15, alongside Namida and Sumire under the leadership of Hanabi Hyūga. Byakuya Gang Arc With the continued thefts performed by the Byakuya Gang throughout Konohagakure, Team 15 was assigned alongside the other genin teams to help stop the self-proclaimed noble thieves. However, the genin were not permitted to engage the Byakuya Gang without aid from a chūnin or higher-ranked shinobi. Later, Wasabi and Sumire, minus a late Namida, found the thieves stealing from a pawn shop. While deciding what to do, the thieves spotted them and attacked. Fortunately for the genin, they were saved by the timely arrival of Temari, who drove them on the retreat. Later, despite the thieves escaping, Wasabi and Sumire. She thanked Temari for her aid. Later, the villagers supporting the Byakuya Gang began acting out against companies accused of corrupt actions. Wasabi joined her fellow ninja in working to pacify the situation. Versus Momoshiki Arc As the next Chūnin Exams drew near, Wasabi and her team were assigned the mission of capturing all the escaped animals from Fire Park. Hanabi assigned her students to handle all the smaller animals alone. During the mission, Wasabi got into a fight with Namida, making the latter run away. Wasabi and Sumire were then alerted by their team-mates screams. To their horror, they found her being attacked by a giant white-maned wolf. Putting aside their differences, the three worked together to take down the massive beast. As Wasabi and Namida made up with each other, this encouraged Sumire to come clean with her mistakes, admitting that she was behind the Nue incident. Wasabi and Namida revealed they already knew and likewise forgave her. Hanabi then appeared, having watched everything and congratulated the genin on their great teamwork. During the first exam, they were giving a question and told to stand next to the what the believed to be the right answer. Ultimately, the question was revealed to be bluff, as both answers resulted in the genin falling into a pit. Sumire however used Nue's power to save her team from hitting the ink and avoid elimination. During the second exam, which was a capture-the-flag competition, Wasabi and Sumire protected her team's flag. They were attacked by Yurui, which allowed Toroi to obtain their flag. She later watches the final round of the exam with her teammates. She and her team-mates cheered for Boruto when he defeated Shinki to win the tournament, but were very distraught when learning that he cheated by using the Kote, an advanced ninja tool that was forbidden to be used in the Chūnin Exams, which led to his disqualification. A few days later, after the Ōtsutsuki were defeated and things began returning to normal, Wasabi and her team-mates watch Boruto's interview at the Lightning Burger. Trivia * Wasabi might refer to the Japanese horseradish. * In promotional material, her first name was written as . References pt-br:Wasabi Izuno ru:Васаби Идзуно